Ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas forcément à Vegas
by chattoncharmant
Summary: os écrit en marge du concours: "Vacances" du Twilight contest avec la collaboration de ma béta Déborah fiction


**Présentation** : Vacances

 **titre** :Ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas forcément à Vegas

" **couple"** : Bella/ Edward

 **Rating** : "M"

 **Disclaime** r: les personnage de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'éternel) je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet os dans le cadre du concours " Vacances"

 **POV d'Edward**

Mais quelle idée j'avais eu de laisser Emmett m'entraîner à Vegas pour son **enterrement** de vie de garçon ! Moi, je voulais seulement rentrer à Los Angeles pour dormir pendant au moins une semaine. J'étais vraiment mort de fatigue. Entre le tournage de mon dernier film et sa promotion, je n'avais pas eu un jour de repos depuis des semaines. Mais voilà, au lieu de recharger mes batteries dans ma maison de Malibu avant le prochain film, j'étais à Vegas à suivre Emmett de club en club en m'assurant que ce ne soit pas son prochain mariage qu'il enterre.

Il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas dire "non" à Emmett. Il était mon plus vieil ami. Son **amitié** était vraiment sincère, c'était également la seule qui n'avait pas changé lorsque j'étais devenu célèbre. Malheureusement j'avais rapidement appris à me méfier des gens, car beaucoup de personnes, qui se disaient mes amis, n'étaient ou ne restaient avec moi uniquement par intérêts et non par amitié.

J'en avais même fait la douloureuse expérience en amour.

J'avais vécu deux ruptures douloureuses en moins de deux ans.

La première était Pâris, une actrice rencontrée sur le tournage de " **Fascination** ", mon "premier" film, cela avait été la passion immédiate, nous étions restés ensemble pendant quelques années, mais elle avait fini par me tromper avec le réalisateur du film qu'elle tournait à l'époque. Je préférai ne pas croire la presse qui affirmait que c'était là sa façon d'obtenir les rôles qu'elle voulait. J'avais eu du mal à m'en remettre.

Et la seconde avait été Martine, je la pensais sincère, contrairement à **Pâris** elle ne voulait pas "cacher" notre relation, elle l'affichait librement, répondant sans détours aux questions "privées" pendant les séances interview. J'avais fini par réaliser qu'elle n'était pas avec moi par amour. Elle se servait seulement de ma notoriété pour sa carrière de chanteuse. J'étais un superbe accessoire pour elle. Un moyen d'élargir son public, de se faire connaître.

J'étais en train de me promener entre les tables de jeux en me demandant à laquelle j'avais le moins de chance d'être reconnu, quand une tornade brune se précipita dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur, je suis terriblement maladroite et je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Il y a rien de grave, qu'est ce que vous fuyez ? Un **tueur** en série ?

\- Non, rigola-t-elle, ma meilleure amie m'attend, je me suis endormie au bord de la piscine et maintenant je suis affreusement en retard.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je ne veux pas vous causer des ennuis avec votre amie.

\- Au revoir monsieur.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, elle était… mignonne. Et c'était pas seulement du à son petit jean moulant ou la façon dont ses longs cheveux bruns balayaient la bande de peau nue au bas de son dos, c'était autre chose. Peut-être la façon qu'elle avait eu de me regarder.

J'ignorais ce qui se passait avec cette fille mais je devais la retrouver. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais il fallait que je la revois. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai la clé magnétique qu'elle avait laissé tomber à mes pieds, sûrement celle de sa chambre. Je la ramassai et souris en l'examinant, le destin avait décidé de me donner un petit coup de pouce, sa chambre était au même étage que la mienne.

Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur et en arrivant à mon étage, enfin rectification, à notre étage. Je la trouvai en train de tambouriner à la porte de sa suite.

\- Vous avez un problème mademoiselle….

\- Swan, répondit-elle machinalement en se tournant vers moi. J'ai perdu la clef de ma suite et mon amie a du partir à sa séance de shopping quotidienne avec son petit ami sans moi.

\- Je crois que je peux vous aider, lui dis-je en lui tendant sa clé.

\- Vous êtes mon sauveur, monsieur ?

\- Edward, dis-je simplement, je voulais voir si c'était une fan qui jouait la comédie en faisant mine de ne pas me reconnaître ou si elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de mon identité.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur Edward, je me voyais déjà en train de tourner en rond dans l'hôtel car quand Alice fait du shopping on sait quand elle part jamais quand elle rentre. Puis-je vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Voila comment je m'étais retrouvé dans la suite d'une femme qui, pour une raison que j'ignorais me plaisait étrangement, à boire un simple jus d'orange. Je l'observai discrètement, essayant de deviner ses intentions. La célébrité avait ses fléaux, j'avais toujours peur qu'on s'intéresse à moi pour ce que j'étais et non pour qui j'étais.

Nous passâmes près de deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien. J'appris qu'elle se prénommait Isabella mais qu'elle préférait Bella et qu'elle était à Las Vegas parce que Alice, sa meilleur amie l'avait invité pour fêter l'obtention de leurs diplômes.

Elle était passionnée et passionnante, à aucun moment elle sembla accorder de l'importance à ma célébrité. C'était comme si j'étais "juste Edward". Nous avions beaucoup de goût en commun : la lecture, nous passions notre temps libre à lire des classiques, on se chamailla un peu pour savoir laquelle des soeurs Brontë avait la plus belle plume. Nous finîmes par tomber d'accord : Thomas Hardy les battait toutes. La musique, tout comme moi, Bella n'allait nul part sans son iPod.

Elle adorait la petite ville où elle était née, Forks.

\- Je t'assure, c'est plein d'arbre, on voit jamais le soleil mais c'est magnifique.

\- ça peut pas être plus beau que Los-Angeles. Chinatown au couché du soleil… ça c'est magnifique.

\- Si… à deux ou trois kilomètres dans les bois derrière la maison de mon père… il y a le paradis…

\- Le paradis… Rien que ça ?

\- C'est… j'ai pas les mots… il y a un pré, à la fin du printemps il est couvert de petites fleurs violettes et jaunes. C'est parfait, c'est LA **clairière.**

\- "LA" clairière ? demandai-je, surpris par la fougue qu'elle mettait dans cette affirmation.

\- Oui… C'est dans cette clairière que je me marierai et pas ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire, elle rougit et détourna le regard avant d'ajouter doucement : Enfin, si je me marie un jour.

\- Je suis certain que tu seras une très belle mariée.

Une très, très, belle mariée, je l'imaginai sans mal dans une magnifique robe blanche entourée des fleurs qu'elle m'avait décrites. Une mariée tellement belle que mon corps commença à réagir à cette image.

Il était temps pour moi de prendre congés avant de faire un truc stupide comme sauter sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

J'avais très envie de revoir Bella mais je n'osai pas l'inviter, si elle disait "non" ?

Finalement c'est elle qui fit le premier pas en m'invitant à l'accompagner au "Neon Museum" pour voir l'exposition sur les luminaires des années cinquante. J'acceptai avec plaisir, j'avais toujours eu envie de le visiter, et ça me permettrait de passer plus de temps avec Bella. Et en plus j'adorais tout ce qui était vintage. J'allai compter les heures jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Avec Bella je me sentais comme Edward l'être humain et non comme Edward la star mondiale. C'était agréable.

Je traversai le couloir et rentrai dans la suite que je partageai avec Emmett. Celui-ci m'attendait dans le salon, les bras croisés. Oups, je sentais venir le savon.

\- T'étais où ?

\- En quoi ça te concernes ?

\- ça me concerne parce qu'on avait prévue de passer l'après-midi en ensembles.

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié, m'excusai-je.

\- T'abuses Eddy, On devait aller au " **Tentation** " voir un spectacle.

\- Un spectacle ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles le show des poupées Barbie qui se trémoussent en string ? Rosalie le sait ?

\- Rosalie n'a pas besoin de tout savoir.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne va pas le savoir ? Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui fait les compte chez vous… à ton avis Einstein, elle va penser quoi envoyant "Tentation - 1 000$" sur ton relevé de carte de crédit ?

\- Je suis pas aussi débile… je paie en liquide… je lui dirai que j'ai tout perdu au Black-Jack… Et comme on dit : Ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas.

\- Ou pas…. je sais vraiment pas comment tu as réussi à la convaincre de t'épouser. Tu peux être un tel "porc"...

\- Et toi un lâcheur qui cherche à changer de sujet…

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je innocemment.

\- T'as trouvé une poulette à ton goût et t'as passé l'après-midi dans sa chambre à faire à dada sur son bidet ? C'est bien ça… Tu vois c'est fait pour ça Vegas, s'amuser… enfin se décoincer dans ton cas. T'as vraiment besoin de tirer un coup… ça te ferai du bien...

\- Emmett ! Grognai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de "tirer un coup"... en plus tu sais que c'est pas mon genre...

\- C'est le genre de tout les mecs de 25 ans. Essayer un maximum de pot avant de trouver son couvercle.

\- Dis l'homme sur le point de se marier…

\- Oui.. mais j'ai essayé tout les pots qui passaient à proximité avant de me fixer sur le couvercle de ma Rose.

Je me demandai vraiment ce que Rosalie lui trouvait. Et pourquoi elle voulait l'épouser. Emmett avait autant de délicatesse et de sensibilité qu'un char d'assaut.

\- Revenons-en à nos moutons Monsieur la star de cinéma… je sais que tu as rencontré une fille et tu veux pas me le dire… à moi… ton meilleur ami… tu es vraiment cruel… avoue et j'oublierai que tu m'as laissé tomber cet après-midi…

-Ok… j'ai rencontré une fille…

\- Des détails, je veux des détails…

\- Elle s'appelle Bella, elle a 20 ans et c'est tout ce que tu sauras.

\- Ok… à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? demandai-je en m'attendant au pire.

\- On va au Tentation ce soir… et tu me laisses t'offrir une danse privée.

\- ça fait deux condition ça…

\- Ma condition c'est la danse ma condition… et pour ça faut aller au Tentation…

Une danse privée avec une fausse blonde siliconée ou un interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo?

Je me demandai vaguement si Rosalie m'en voudrait beaucoup si jamais j'étouffai Emmett pendant son sommeil. Oui… c'était "lâche" comme procédé mais j'étais pas fou, Emmett était deux fois plus musclé que moi, j'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir si je l'attaquai alors qu'il était conscient.

\- Ok… finis-je par accepter. Mais je veux pas entendre un mot à son sujet.

\- ça marche. Il allait chercher deux bières dans le mini-bar. Alors, tu l'as sauté ?

\- EMMETT !

\- Ok… j'ai tenté...

Malgré un **réveil** douloureux ce matin, non pas à cause de l'alcool mais en raison du manque de sommeil - Emmett ronflait comme un véritable tracteur quand il avait bu, et hier soir il avait bu plus que ça part - je passais une merveilleuse journée avec Bella.

Après notre visite au musée, nous prîmes un café en terrasse où nous discutâmes de nos goût de cinéma. Comme pour la littérature, Bella était une adepte des vieux classiques, James Dean, Humphrey Bogart, Grace Kelly, elle pouvait regarder leur film en boucle. Le dernier film qu'elle avait vu était Man of Steele et elle n'y avait pas été de son plein gré, c'est Alice qui l'avait pratiquement traînée de force.

Ceci expliquait sûrement pourquoi elle ne semblait pas me reconnaître.

Il était près de 19 heures lorsque, de retour à l'hôtel je l'invitai à dîner. Elle accepta et promit de me retrouver au **Volterra** , l'un des restaurants du hall du _Ceasars Palace_ , deux heures plus tard. Le cadre était est idéal pour un dîner romantique, avec nappe en dentelles blanches et **chandelle** à toutes les tables.

Je pris mon temps pour me doucher et me changer avant de descendre au bar pour l'attendre. Je commandai une bière et allai m'installer à l'écart. Elle arriva avec dix minutes d'avance, elle entra dans le restaurant et me chercha des yeux.

Je restai "caché" un moment, j'en profitai pour l'observer, elle était magnifique dans sa petite robe d'été bleue. Ses boucles brunes tombant librement sur ses épaules et ses talons qui rehaussaient délicieusement sa silhouette.

"Magnifique" était encore loin du compte.

Lorsque que je sentis l'inquiétude commencer à la gagner, je me levai pour aller la rejoindre. Je la complimentai sur sa tenue, souriant lorsqu'elle commença à rougir et l'invitai à me suivre jusqu'à la petite table que j'avais réservé en arrivant.

J'appris qu'elle adorait l'Italie et sa cuisine, par contre elle n'aimait pas les pizzas. Pour la faire rire,je lui racontai mon dernier voyage à Venise pour le festival et les pires pizzas qu'Emmett avait essayé de me faire manger là-bas. Elle semblait un peu triste en m'apprenant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de quitter les Etats-Unis.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment pour débarrasser nos assiettes et nous proposer un dessert.

Lorsque Bella commanda une panacotta au fruit des bois, mon dessert préféré, je me jurai de tout faire pour la conquérir et de la garder à mes cotés pour le reste de mes jours.

Je savais qu'elle serait l'unique amour de ma vie.

Je savais qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. Elle me voyait "moi", je m'étais bien rendu compte cet après-midi qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de "qui" j'étais. Pour Bella j'étais juste un mec qui bossait à Hollywood.

Après dîner je la raccompagnai jusqu'à sa suite en lui tenant la main. Devant sa porte, je décidai de tenter le tout pour tout et l'embrassai. Soit je me prenais une gifle soit…

Elle glissa son bras libre autour de mon cou et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour me rendre mon baiser.

A bout de souffle, je libérai ses lèvres et posai mon front contre le sien.

\- J'en avais envie depuis hier.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle doucement avant de désigner sa suite d'un hochement de tête : Tu veux prendre un dernier verre.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.

C'était même une très mauvaise idée, un verre allait conduire à un second puis à un troisième… ensuite je risquai de perdre le contrôle et précipité les choses.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle, déçue.

\- Oui… Fais de beaux rêves belle Bella, je te vois demain.

\- Bonne nuit Edward.

Je ne résistai pas et l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de lui prendre sa carte des mains pour ouvrir la porte. Je passai presque 5 minutes dans le couloir avant de rejoindre ma propre suite.

Heureusement pour moi Emmett devait faire la tournée des casinos, ou des boites de strip-tease, je pus aller me coucher sans avoir à lui rappeler que j'avais accepté que Tanya exhibe son string à trois centimètres de mon visage pour qu'il me fiche la paix au sujet de Bella.

\- LTC -

Bella était une fille étonnante, plus j'apprenais à la connaître plus je tombais amoureux d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle. Elle avait failli m'étrangler sur place parce que je lui avais offert une glace.

\- Edward, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pas encore eu mon premier salaire que je ne peux pas m'offrir une simple glace.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. C'est ce que fait un petit ami.

\- Parce que tu es mon petit ami ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me surprit en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour me faire un bisous sur la joue.

\- LTC -

Nous passâmes tout le reste de la semaine ensemble soit au bord de la piscine ou en nous promenant dans les petites rues autour du Strip. C'était agréable, par je ne sais pas quel miracle, personne ne me reconnut, je n'étais qu'un **visiteur** parmi tant d'autre, profitant des richesses de Las Vegas avec sa petite amie.

Le seul jour que je passai loin de ma Bella fut le jour "officiel" de **la fête** d'Emmett. J'aurais largement préféré être avec Bella plutôt que d'être entouré d'une bande de strip-teaseuse en compagnie des potes d'Emmett, tous plus bourrés et bruyants les uns que les autres.

Malheureusement pour moi, la fête de mon meilleur ami sonnait également la fin de notre séjour à Vegas. Je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait le futur, je savais juste que je n'avais pas du tout envie de me séparer d'elle. Elle était la femme de ma vie. Je devais trouver comment faire fonctionner notre relation malgré la distance.

\- Bella…

\- Oui ?

\- On est vendredi.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. J'ai pas envie d'être vendredi… le vendredi est trop proche du dimanche. Et mon avion est dimanche matin, j'ai refusé de prendre un **vol de nuit** pour un trajet 2 heures. J'ai pas envie de partir.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Ton avion est à quelle heure ?

\- Je suis venu en voiture avec Emmett… il vient de s'acheter une nouvelle voiture, il voulait la roder… on partira sûrement en début d'après-midi.

\- C'est pas trop loin pour prendre la voiture ?

\- 450 kilomètres, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Et Emmett roule vite.

Très vite même, faisant **la course** avec le premier frimeur venu sur l'autoroute, il avait poussé son nouveau joujou, une Maserati GranCabrio, à plus de 250 km/h. Heureusement qu'on avait pas été repéré par les flics, parce que mes "charmes d'acteur super connu" - comme les appelait Emmett - n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les mecs. Et les femmes flics dans la sécurité routière… y en avait pas tant que ça.

\- Je veux pas te quitter. Je veux pas que que dimanche sonne la **fin** de "nous". Je sais que tu habites à Seattle alors que moi je passe presque tout mon temps à Hollywood quand je suis pas en voyage pour le boulot mais c'est pas si loin. Je pourrais venir te voir dés que tu auras du temps.

\- Une relation longue distance ?

\- Oui.

\- ça marche jamais, même dans les films ça foire quatre fois sur cinq.

\- La notre marchera, je sais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Et c'est provisoire.

Oui, le temps pour moi de vendre la maison de Malibu et d'acheter un appartement à Seattle. après tout je pouvais faire mon "job" de partout. Los Angeles était pratique pour rencontrer les producteur en personne ou passer des auditions mais les tournages étaient "ailleurs", à moins de tourner un film en studio sur fond vert.

\- Edward... Je… j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je inquiet.

Tout de suite j'imaginai le pire : Bella m'avait reconnu depuis le début et s'était joué de moi.

\- Le boulot que j'ai trouvé, il est à LA, ingénieur chez Stark International. Je déménage le week-end prochain.

\- Vraiment ? Demandai-je souriant. C'est génial ça. On va pas être séparé longtemps. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Je... J'étais pas sûre que que ce soit une "bonne" nouvelle pour toi.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux pour regarder la fontaine de l'entrée de l'hôtel

\- J'ai pensé que peut-être, j'étais juste une fille de passage... Une fille, comme ça, pour te tenir compagnie pendant ton séjour à Vegas.

\- Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Tu ne réalises pas que chaque seconde passée près de toi m'est extrêmement précieuse. Je n'échangerai ça pour rien au monde.

\- C'est que... tu... On a pas... Tu sais... Fais l'amour... finit-elle par avouer les yeux toujours fixé sur la fontaine. Tu as même refusé de venir dans la chambre quand...

Glissant ma main sous son menton, je la forçai à me regarder.

\- Tu imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de te laisser rentrer seule dans ta suite. Mais... On était pas prêts... Je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Et le sexe complique tout. Après, les choses changent, on se précipite, on fait les mauvais choix.

\- Donc ?

\- On le fera. Quand on sera prêts. Je posai un rapide baiser sur sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter : On doit fêter ça !

\- Fêter quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Ton nouveau Job, ton prochain déménagement... Mais surtout le fait qu'on va être dans la même ville.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir je me levai et lui tendis la main pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Moins de cinq minute plus tard, nous étions dans un bar, autour d'une petite table, un cocktail au nom bizarre et aux couleurs chatoyantes devant nous.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas l'âge de boite de l'alcool ? Me demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je sais... Mais me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais bu...

\- J'ai pas dit ça... Juste qu'en général, je le fais pas dans des endroits où quelqu'un peut demander à contrôler mes papiers.

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je pense pas qu'on te demandera quoi que ce soit ici.

Sans être miteux, le bar où nous étions installés était loin du standing de notre hôtel. C'était typiquement le genre endroit où les jeunes faisant un peu plus que leur âge pouvaient venir boite un verre sans qu'on leur pose de question.

Bella se détendit et rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes pas saoules mais je dirai… pompette pour elle et gai pour moi… Lorsque plusieurs femmes au bar commencèrent à me regarder de façon insistante - le genre de regard qui disait : "C'est lui ou c'est pas lui ?" - je sus qu'il était temps de partir et de retrouver l'intimité de notre hôtel. Bella ne savait toujours pas "qui" j'étais et je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne par une bande de folles furieuses qui viendraient me voir pour une photo ou un autographe.

Nous longeâmes le stip, imaginant nos **retrouvailles** le dimanche suivant. Bella devait partir de Seattle le samedi dans la matinée, une fois le camion de déménagement chargé et n'arriverait que le lendemain à L.A.. Je lui promis d'être là pour les aider à décharger leurs affaires.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de venir tu sais… On va sûrement arriver tard, les déménageurs vont tout mettre à l'intérieur et nous on va juste mettre les matelas dans les chambres pour dormir ou simplement s'écrouler sur le canapé. Honnêtement après un trajet de plus de 24 heures, je pense que je dormirai même dans la baignoire.

\- Et si j'ai simplement envie de te voir ? Je pourrais t'attendre avec des raviolis au champignons et de fantastique Panacotta faites maison.

\- Parce que tu cuisines ?

\- Bien sûr… je vis seul… y a bien fallut que j'apprene pour me nourrir…

Nous continuâmes à remonter le Boulevard le plus connu de Las Vegas en silence, il était plus de 23 heures et pourtant les rues étaient animées comme en plein jour. Cette ville ne dormait jamais.

\- J'ai peur, finit par murmurer Bella.

\- De quoi ?

\- Cette semaine... J'ai peur que tu croises une jolie Californienne, une belle blonde avec des courbes comme il faut là où il faut et que tu m'oublies...

\- Tu es magnifique, contrai-je en la serrant dans mes bras pour caresser ses hanches et le bas de son dos. Et tes courbes... Sont parfaites... Elles me rendent dingue...

\- Mais...

\- Les sirènes de Malibu ne m'intéressent pas Bella. Je l'embrasserai doucement. En plus ces sirènes ont souvent le même Q.I. qu'un dinde. Tu as déjà essayé de discuter avec une dinde ?

Elle fit non de la tête en souriant.

\- Moi non plus... Mais j'imagine ce que ça peut donner...

Je la relâchai et fis une parfaite imitation de la dinde en train de glousser pour faire rire Bella.

\- J'ai peur quand même.

\- Y a pas de raison. Depuis une semaine il n'y a plus que toi à mes yeux.

Je regardai autour de moi à la recherche d'un moyen de la convaincre que tout allait bien se passer, qu'une semaine n'était rien par rapport à la vie qui nous attendait.

C'était extrêmement compliqué, parce que cette semaine à venir me semblait anormalement longue, mais une enseigne lumineuse attira mon attention.

Voilà. C'était la solution.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et l'entraînai à ma suite. Arrivé devant la grande porte cochère je m'arrêtai et lui fis face.

\- Épouse-moi.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Bella, incrédule.

\- Épouse-moi. Ici et maintenant. Je lui montrai La Chapelle devant laquelle nous étions. Entre avec moi et deviens ma femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sauras... La semaine prochaine, quand tu seras à Seattle et moi à L.A., il te suffira de regarder ta main pour savoir qu'on est ensemble, que toi et moi c'est vrai.

\- Mais on a pas d'alliances.

\- C'est qu'un détail… On est à Vegas, la ville du mariage… je suis certain que toutes ses chapelles ont un stand bijouterie à la réception.

\- C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginai me marier.

\- Je sais… la clairière à la fin du printemps… on pourra le faire l'année prochaine, pour nos familles… ici et maintenant c'est pour nous.

\- J'ai même pas de robe.

\- Tu portes une magnifique robe blanche, tu vois, le destin, sur toute la palette des couleurs existantes, il a fait en sorte que tu portes une robe blanche aujourd'hui. C'est un signe, il est écrit dans l'univers qu'on était fait pour se marier aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est retrouvé à Vegas, que tu as perdu la clé de ta chambre à mes pieds, que ta suite se trouve juste à coté de la mienne… tout c'est mis en place pour nous conduire ici… à cette chapelle.

\- Mais...

Je souris, elle ne disait pas "non", elle cherchait juste des raisons logiques de ne pas le faire. Je vis **une faille** dans son "système de défense". Je devais jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Je t'aime Bella… je sais au plus profond de mon coeur qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Épouse-moi...

Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant de longues minutes, attendant que Bella se décide à me répondre. Je regardai son visage avec attention, je vis la surprise et le soulagement se dessiner sur ses traits au moment où je lui avouai mes sentiments. Puis un merveilleux sourire pris place sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi... Et oui... C'est fou mais oui... Je veux t'épouser...

Sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis je la poussai vers La Chapelle. La suite de passa dans un vrai tourbillon de folie.

Je me rappelle avoir demandé la taille de son doigt à Bella avant de choisir son alliance, un simple anneau en platine.

Je me rappelle du regard de la réceptionniste lorsque je lui avais rendu les papiers de mariage dûment remplis avec ma carte platinium pour payer tout les frais de la cérémonie "classique" choisie par Bella. Elle m'avait reconnu, à partir de là deux solutions : soit elle annonçait sur Twitter ou Facebook (photo à l'appui) qu'Edward Cullen venait de se marier soit elle gardait mon secret. Peu importe, j'étais sur le point d'épouser Bella, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Je me rappelle de l'émotion qui avait failli m'étouffer lorsque Bella m'avait rejoint devant le pasteur. Son sourire lorsque je lui avais passé la bague au doigt.

Je me rappelle de la petite séance photo après la cérémonie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de serrer ma femme dans mes bras, l'embrasser.

Nous étions mariés.

Elle avait dit "oui" ! J'avais encore du mal à y croire.

Après avoir récupéré notre certificat de mariage, nous primes un taxi rentrer à l'hôtel. Je ne la lâchai pas d'un seul millimètre pendant l'ascension jusqu'à notre étage.

Merde.

Ma suite ? La sienne ?

J'aurai peut-être dû passer par la réception pour voir si l'une des suite nuptiale était disponible.

Bella résolut mon dilemme en se dirigeant vers sa suite.

\- Et ta meilleure amie ?

Si moi j'étais venu avec Emmett, Bella était là avec Alice et son fiancé Jasper.

\- Ils sont sortis.., voir un spectacle de Céline Dion, ils ne seront pas là avant des heures...

\- Bien.

Je la suivis dans sa suite puis dans sa chambre où elle s'arrêta au pied du lit.

Je regardai son visage, malgré le merveilleux sourire qui illuminait son joli minois, ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes.

\- Faut pas pleurer comme ça, on est marié… c'est fantastique... murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Je sais… j'ai… j'ai du mal à y croire, renifla-t-elle.

\- Je peux t'assure que c'est vrai… tu es ma femme. Et je vais te le prouver.

\- Comment ?

\- Je vais te faire l'amour, toute la nuit, murmurai-je à son oreille.

\- Tu pense qu'on est "prêts" ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- On est marié, y a pas plus prêts que nous, tu vas voir.

Saisissant son visage entre mes mains, je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Rapidement elle en voulut plus et posa ses mains sur ma taille pour sortir ma chemise de mon pantalon alors que je faisais lentement descendre la glissière de sa robe sur son dos. Bouton après bouton, Bella continua me déshabiller, caressant mon torse du bout des doigts avant de la faire passer par dessus mes épaules.

Je lâchai les bretelles de sa robe et reculai d'un pas pour me débarrasser de ma chemise en regardant la mousseline blanche caresser sa peau en glissant sur son corps. Ma femme se retrouva devant moi seulement vêtue d'un petit ensemble de lingerie crème.

J'avais envie de la caresser, d'adorer son corps de toutes les manières possibles. Je voulais prendre mon temps, je n'avais pas envie d'être un rustre. Bella méritait d'être vénérée comme la déesse qu'elle était. Je la soulevais comme la jeune mariée qu'elle était pour aller l'allonger au milieu de son grand lit et m'installai entre ses cuisses.

Je commençai à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine, suivant la fine dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Ma princesse, pendant ce temps là, avait trouvé le chemin vers ma braguette, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement avant de laisser sa main se faufiler directement dans mon boxer. Elle caressa ma virilité déjà fièrement dressée, ses doigts étaient si fermes autour de moi que je dus lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas jouir instantanément dans sa main.

C'était notre nuit de noce, je ne pouvais pas me ridiculiser de la sorte.

Je me relevai à la vitesse de l'éclair pour me débarrasser de mon jeans, nous étions à présent tout les deux en sous-vêtement.

Je n'étais pas un grand fan des chambres d'hôtel - on se lasse vite de cette étalage de luxe - mais je remerciai rapidement le grand Dieu de l'hôtellerie qui avait décidé de placer une boite de préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Je me penchai en espérant que la disposition soit la même que dans ma suite.

Oui ! Elle était là. Je ramassai la boite et l'ouvrit rapidement pour en sortir un étui argenté.

J'aidai Bella à se redresser sur le lit et dégrafai son soutien gorge pour venir embrasser les petites pointes dressée. Lentement, Bella me retira mon boxer avant d'inverser nos positions en pressant sur mes épaules pour je m'allonge.

A genoux devant moi, ma femme me détailla comme je l'avais fait tout à l'heure. Elle sembla apprécier la vue, je souris en voyant son regard se bloquer sur ma virilité alors elle se léchait lentement les lèvres. Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire ouf, elle se jeta sur mon membre érigé pour elle. Elle commença à me lécher sans aucune **hésitation** , sa langue allant et venant sur ma longueur. Rapidement, je fus au point de non-retour et j'eus tout juste le temps de la prévenir avant de perdre le contrôle. Si elle ne le voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout, elle aurait le temps de se retirer. Je n'étais pas le style d'homme à obliger une femme à faire un trucs ont elle n'avait pas envie. Mais Bella me garda dans sa bouche et m'aspira plus profondément jusqu'à se que j'explose avant d'avaler ma semence jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

J'inspirai profondément pour reprendre mon souffle et décidai de lui rendre la pareil. D'un mouvement de hanches, je la retourna sur le matelas et inversai de nouveau nos positions avant de lui retirer son string. Je commençai par tracer une longue ligne de baiser pour arriver jusqu'à ma cible. Je voulais lui donner autant de plaisir que ce qu'elle m'en avait offert. Je léchais son petit point sensible avec application jusqu'à se qu'elle craque et crie mon prénom en se tortillant sur le lit. Je m'allongeai à coté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour la caresser lentement pendant qu'elle récupérait lentement de son orgasme.

Doucement nos caresses devinrent de plus en plus poussées, malgré mon récent orgasme, j'avais envie de m'enfouir en elle pour ne plus faire qu'un. Rien qu'à son regard, je sus qu'elle désirait de la même chose que moi. Je ramassai le préservatif sur l'oreiller où je l'avais abandonné tout à l'heure et le déroulai sur ma virilité à nouveau dressé. D'une main glissée entre nos corps, je me guidai jusqu'à son entrée, et, plongeant une fois de plus dans ses grand yeux chocolat, je ne vis aucune trace d' **hésitation** dans son regard.

Je la pénétrai tout en douceur, une fois enfouis en elle, je me sentis au paradis. Je la laissai s'habituer à ma présence, toute modestie mise à part, je me savais plutôt gâté par la nature : je n'avais plus rien d'un petit garçon, avant de commencer à me mouvoir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et mis ses talons sur mes fesses pour me faire comprendre qu'elle voulait plus, voulant être un "bon mari" j'obéis et augmentai la cadence de mes poussée en elle. Quand je sentis ses parois se serrer contre moi, je me retins de jouir, je voulais qu'elle vienne avant moi. Je caressai lentement son point sensible et elle explosa. Une poussée de plus et je la rejoignis au sommet du plaisir.

Je me laissai rouler sur le coté pour ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids et l'attirai dans mes bras pour la caler contre mon torse, où, repues et comblée, Bella ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, j'étais plus que jamais sûr et certain que Bella était l'amour de ma vie et que l'on avait pas commis d'erreur en se mariant.

Sur ses douces pensées, le sommeil me happa à son tour.

BAM BAM BAM

\- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Je sais que tu es là alors sors de ta chambre tout de suite ou c'est moi qui vient te sortir du lit.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Je repoussai le début de migraine en regardant autour de moi. J'étais dans la chambre de Bella, elle était toujours profondément endormie à côté moi. Je souris en remarquant l'éclat de l'anneau en platine qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

On était marié. Elle avait accepté de m'épouser.

BAM BAM BAM

\- Je t'aurai prévenu, s'écria la voix à travers la porte avant que celle ne s'ouvre à la volée.

Merde, si Bella ne m'avait pas reconnu, sa meilleure amie - experte en presse people, d'après ses dires - allait forcément me reconnaître elle.

Je me recouchai vivement en recouvrant mon visage avec le drap.

\- Bella !

Cette fois Bella se réveilla et, avisant son amie sur le pas de la porte, couvrit sa poitrine en se redressant.

\- Alice ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

\- Très bien, mais tu me rejoins dans le salon dans 2 minutes sinon je reviens... C'est pas le type, nu, dans ton lit qui me retiendra.

\- Merde, lâcha Bella en se laissant retomber sur le lit. C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais prévue de te présenter ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est pas vraiment **le révei** l que j'avais imaginé après ma nuit de noce.

\- On est marié, sourit-t-elle, j'y crois toujours pas.

\- Et pourtant...

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Merde !

C'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais.

\- Alice va me tuer...

\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, curieux.

\- Je me suis mariée sans elle.

\- Tu n'es pas forcée de lui dire tout de suite.

\- Elle va le deviner. Je sais pas mentir. Et il est impossible de caché quoi que ce soit à Alice.

\- BELLA !

La voix d'Alice s'éleva à travers la porte, rappelant sa menace de revenir.

\- Comment tu veux faire ça ?

\- J'y vais d'abord. Je lui parle un peu de toi, et je lui dis qu'on est marié... Si elle me tue pas, tu nous rejoins. Sinon... Appelle la sécurité et cours aussi vite que tu peux.

Bella sortit du lit et passa rapidement un peignoire de l'hôtel avant d'aller chercher une petite culotte propre dans sa valise. Elle m'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre son amie dans le salon.

Une fois seul dans la chambre, je n'avais plus d'intérêt à rester au lit alors je me levai pour ramasser les affaires éparpiller dans la chambre et m'habillai. Se faisant, je tendis l'oreille pour écouter la conversation de ma femme avec sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est qui le mec tout nu dans ton lit ?

\- C'est Edward, lui apprit simplement Bella.

\- Et qui est Edward ? Et ne me dis pas un mec ou un truc comme ça.

\- C'est mon mari.

\- Ton mari ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je peux pas croire que tu aies épousé un homme que je ne connais pas !

\- Et pourtant… je l'ai fait.

\- Je te crois pas.

\- Regarde.

J'imaginai que Bella était en train de lui montrer son alliance

\- Tu as pas osé me faire ça ? Te marier sans moi ! Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie ! Tu ressentirais quoi si je te disais que j'avais épousé Jasper dans la nuit.

\- Je vous féliciterai.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil. Déjà parce que Jasper et moi on est ensemble depuis la maternelle et ensuite parce que moi je ne te ferai jamais ça !

Entendant la colère dans la voix de la fameuse Alice, je décidai qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Quel genre de mari je serai si je laissai ma femme se faire tuer par sa meilleure amie.

Lentement, j'ouvris la porte, croisant les doigts pour que dans sa colère Alice ne me reconnaisse pas tout de suite et entrant dans le salon. Bella me tournait le dos, son amie gesticulant devant elle tandis qu'un homme d'environ 20 ans était assis sur le canapé. Il semblait compter les points l'air blasé.

\- Là, je sais que tu te moques de moi ! S'écria-t-elle en me pointant du doigt. Tu veux me faire croire que tu as épousé Edward Cullen cette nuit ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'Edward Cullen faisait dans ton lit ? Tu le connais d'où ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Sérieux Bella… je suis fan depuis son premier film et même pas tu me dis que tu connais Edward Cullen ! Pire que tu couches avec lui ! Tu sais que je plaquerai Jasper pour Edward Cullen !

\- Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre, marmonna le fameux Jasper depuis le canapé.

\- Tais-toi Jasper, ça te concerne pas.

\- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Edward Cullen ! Bella ! LE mec qui joue le rôle d'Anthony Masen dans "Fascination" on l'a regardé cent mille fois ce film, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne l'as pas reconnu.

\- Tu as regardé ce film cent mille fois Alice, moi je révisais… de toute façon je le saurai si j'avais épousé un acteur connu.

\- Faut croire que non ou alors tu m'as menti et vous êtes pas marié. Parce que je t'assure que ça, reprit Alice en me pointant du doigt. Ça c'est Edward Cullen.

Lentement, Bella se tourna vers moi, en quête de soutien. malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas nier les affirmations de son amie sans mentir ouvertement.

\- Edward ? me demanda ma femme d'une toute petite voix.

Je haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui avouer **la vérité** sur "qui" j'étais comme ça.

\- Je… non…

Bella passa en courant à coté de moi pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre.

\- J'y crois pas ! Vous avez épousé ma meilleure amie sans lui dire "qui" vous étiez ! Qui fait ça ? Vraiment !

Je ne l'écoutais pas et partis rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre. Elle avait posé sa grosse valise sur le lit et jetai pêle-mêle ses affaires à l'intérieur.

\- Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ma valise !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu comptais me la faire quand ta **révélation** ? Avant ou après notre départ de Vegas ? Peut-être que tu ne me l'aurais pas dis, tu te serais contenté de m'envoyer les papiers pour l'annulation du mariage !

\- Non ! J'avais l'intention de te le dire… je sais pas quand… sûrement ce soir, je t'aurai emmener dîner et en rentrant, j'aurai trouvé le moyen de te faire comprendre pourquoi je n'avais rien dit avant. Et pourquoi diable crois-tu que j'ai l'intention de faire annuler notre mariage. Je t'aime Bella.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ?

\- Parce que tu me voyais "moi"... pas l'acteur… avec toi je suis juste "Edward Cullen"... Au début, je savais pas trop si m'avais reconnu ou pas… puis c'était évident… tu avais aucune idée de qui j'étais et tu étais incapable de mentir. C'est l'une de chose qui me plaît chez toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien de plaire à quelqu'un pour qui on est et pas pour ce qu'on est… puis tu as commandé une panacotta et j'ai su qu'on était fait pour vivre ensemble.

\- Mais tu es "toi"...

\- Je suis le même qu'hier Bella, murmurai-je en m'approchant pour récupérer sa robe blanche dans la valise. Un mec qui aime lire et écouter de la musique pendant son temps libre.

\- Tu m'as mentis.

\- Non.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais acteur ! un acteur mondialement connu !

\- Je t'ai dis que je travaillais à Hollywood, c'est toi qui a déduit que je travaillais pour je ne sais quel studio de production.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais acteur ?

\- J'avais peur que ton regard sur moi change. Regarde, je suis démasqué depuis moins de 30 minutes et tu veux déjà fuir à l'autre bout de pays.

\- Parce que tu m'as menti !

Je voyais bien qu'elle luttai pour ne pas pleurer, et ça me déchira le coeur.

\- Bella… murmurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Je t'aime.

Elle se débattit un instant puis cessa de lutter et fondis dans mon étreinte.

\- Je t'aime, répétai-je en posant une multitude de petit baiser sur son visage. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu es en colère mais tu m'aimes.

\- C'est de **la triche** ! Tu sais que je t'aime… et tu en profites pour me faire oublier ma colère.

Elle se hissai sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser en resserrant mes bras autour de son corps.

J'étais entrain de dénouer la ceinture de son peignoire lorsque Alice se rappela à notre bon souvenir.

\- J'espère que vous êtes visible parce que je vais entrer, annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte comme si elle était chez elle. Alors, je pense avoir droit à quelques explications.

\- J'imagine, répondit Bella. retourne dans le salon, je me change et on arrive.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je me trouvai assis sur le canapé Bella sur mes genoux à expliquer à ses deux meilleurs amis comment on s'était rencontré et ce qui nous avait conduit jusqu'au mariage.

\- Dire que je connais Edward Cullen et que je vais même pas pouvoir coucher avec lui parce qu'il a épousé ma meilleure amie ! Quand je vais dire ça aux filles du bureau, elles vont pas me croire !

\- Tu peux pas dire ça Alice !

\- Pourquoi ? c'est vrai ?

\- Oui mais tu peux pas le dire partout.

\- Pourquoi ? redemanda Alice en faisant une drôle de moue.

Je vis Bella grimacer entre mes bras et devinai que ma femme avait du céder à beaucoup de "caprices" d'Alice devant cette moue. Pourtant, quelque chose dans sa façon de redresser les épaules m'apprit que cette fois, son amie ne gagnerai pas.

\- Parce que ! Parce que c'est ma... notre vie privée et que j'ai pas envie qu'elle se retrouve dans la presse à scandale. T'imagines, je l'ai même pas dis à mes parents !

\- Oh ! s'exclama Alice. Papa Charlie va pas être content. Tu comptes leur dire comment que tu as épousé un acteur très connu et très riche ?

\- Euh… j'avoue que j'avais pas pensé à ça. Et je te rappelle qu'il y a une heure j'ignorai que j'avais épousé un acteur donc…

\- Je vais me présenter dans les formes, intervins-je. Et lui demander ta main bien sûr.

\- Comme c'est mignon…. vieux jeu mais mignon.

\- Tu ferais ça ? vraiment ?

\- Evidement, c'est mon beau-père.

Je sentis Bella se figer alors qu'elle palissait à vu d'oeil.

\- Princesse... ça va ?

\- Tes parents ? Ils vont penser quoi de moi ? tu pars à Vegas avec pour un enterrement de vie garçon et tu reviens marié à une fille qui sort tout juste de l'université et qui n'a même pas commencé à rembourser son prêt étudiant. Ils vont me détester ! Penser que je t'ai épousé pour ton argent ou un truc comme ça, s'écria-t-elle avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Bella était en train de paniquer, elle commençait à réaliser l'ampleur des "conséquences" de notre mariage et elle paniquait. C'était pas bon ça. Je devais intervenir avant qu'elle craque totalement. Je la serrais dans mes bras et l'incitai à se blottir contre mon torse.

\- Princesse, ça va aller... Mes parents vont t'adorer, ma mère va râler de ne pas avoir été la pour notre premier mariage mais dès qu'on lui parlera du mariage dans la clairière elle oubliera tout. Je te le promet.

\- Vraiment ?

BAM BAM BAM

\- Edward ! Range ta quequette, je sais que t'es là.

Trois paire d'yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Des points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

\- Ça, c'est la délicatesse et la discrétion du Char d'assaut appelé Emmett. Mon meilleur ami, expliquai-je pour Alice et Jasper. Je ferai bien d'aller lui ouvrir avant qu'il défonce la porte.

Posant Bella à côté de moi sur le canapé, je me levai pour aller chercher Emmett.

\- Emmett... Veux-tu bien arrêter de hurler sans raison avant de réveiller la moitié de l'hôtel ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! franchement mon pote... J'en reviens pas !

Il entra dans la suite comme si il était chez lui.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ton mariage. Je pensais pas que c'était ton genre. Je te voyais plus tout planifier et tout... Mais c'est peut-être toi qui à raison, vraiment, Rose me fait vivre un enfer avec tout ces préparatifs.

Il fis le tour du canapé et s'arrêta devant ma femme. Sans prévenir, il la souleva par les épaules pour lui donner une étreinte d'ours.

\- Tu dois être la fameuse Bella, la toute jeune Mme Cullen. Félicitation et bienvenue dans la famille choupette !

Emmett me regarda par dessus mon épaule.

\- Tu as bien choisi, elle est vraiment magnifique.

\- Calme toi Emmett. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe et comment tu sais pour le mariage. Il a eu lieu y a moins de 12 heures.

\- Il est partout sur internet. C'est Rose qui m'a envoyé les liens. E!, Celebritiny, purepeople et Melty, ils relayent tous une photo Twitter où l'on te voit te faire passer la bague au doigt.

Merde ! C'était pas sensé ce passer comme ça. Je pensais qu'on aurai quelques semaines avant que les rumeurs sur notre relation ne commencent à circuler. On avait à peine eu quelques heures avant que les vautours ne se mettent à roder.

\- Mais t'en fais pas choupette, le photographe visait Eddy... On ne voit que ton dos... Mais ça finira par ce savoir. Tout ce sait à Hollywood. Prépare à vivre la folie quelques semaines... Ils finiront par trouver un os plus gros à ronger...

\- Ce type à raison Bella ! Tu fais la une de la presse people.

\- Comment tu savais que j'étais ici ? J'aurai pu être n'importe où.

\- J'ai fait marché mes neurones, tu passes tout ton temps avec ta mystérieuse Bella depuis 5 jours alors quand Rose m'a annoncé que tu étais marié... Et mordu comme tu l'es, j'en ai déduit que c'est elle que tu as épousé. Quand à la chambre. Je t'ai vu frapper à cette porte avant hier en remontant du casino. Alors comme t'as pas dormi dans ta chambre... Tu me suis... 2+2=4

\- Bien vu Sherlock.

Emmett était une sorte de caméléon, il s'adaptait à toutes les situations, s'énervait rarement et restait jamais fâché bien longtemps. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il s'intégra si aisément dans notre "analyse de situation post-mariage-surprise".

Hier, nous avions pas réellement envisagé la suite avec Bella, nous nous étions mariés sans vraiment penser aux implications et aux ajustements qu'il faudrait faire dans nos vies.

Par exemple, Bella devait emménager avec Alice et Jasper dans nouvel appartement mais il était hors de question que je ne vive pas sous le même toit que ma femme. Soit elle venait vivre chez moi, soit c'est moi qui venais rejoindre leur collocation. Bella étant Bella, elle protesta quand elle apprit que je vivais dans une énorme villa sur les hauteurs de Malibu, arguant qu'elle n'aurait jamais les moyens d'assumer la moitié des frais pour une telle "baraque".

\- Princesse, calme-toi... Pas besoin de payer la moitié des frais...

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais m'installer chez toi et vivre à tes crochets ? J'ai un travail que je commence dans deux semaines, j'ai parfaitement les moyens de m'assumer.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire Princesse, je dis juste qu'il y a pas de "frais" sur la maison. Quand j'ai touché mon premier gros cachet on m'a conseillé d'investir dans l'immobilier. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais si la maison te plaît pas. On pourra soit refaire la déco, soit déménager. Prendre une maison plus petite ou plus près de ton lieu de travail. Tout ce que tu veux... Tant que tu es heureuse et que tu acceptes de vivre avec moi.

\- Edward... Tu es pas obligé de faire... Tout ça...

\- Je sais... Mais j'en ai envie, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à te rendre aussi heureuse que moi je le suis avec toi à mes côtés.

Bella fondit en larme et m'embrassa, je dus lui rappeler que nous avions un public et que nous devrions remettre la "suite" à plus tard.

Alors qu'Alice et Bella discutaient de ce qu'il leur restait à emballer, je décidai de les accompagner à Seattle et laisser Emmett retourner seul à L.A.. Bella protesta, évidemment, d'après elle j'avais sûrement mieux à faire que m'enterrer dans un minuscule appartement pour remplir des tonnes de carton.

Mais la vérité c'est que j'avais aucune envie de me séparer de ma femme pour une semaine, surtout depuis que notre mariage faisait la une de la presse people. Pour l'instant son nom n'avait pas fuité mais ça pouvait se produire à tout moment, une ancienne camarade de classe qui la reconnaît et dévoile son identité. Un paparazzi instant qui remonte la source de la photo, retrouve La Chapelle et qui par quelque pot de vin ici et là arrive à mettre la main sur une copie de notre certificat de mariage. Certains de ses fouille-merdes avaient le bras long et des crocs acérés.

C'est comme ça que je retrouvai le dimanche soir, dans un avion en direction Seattle, une Bella somnolente dans mes bras. Je la regardai dormir en imaginant notre futur, je comptai sur notre séjour à Seattle pour faire un crochet par Forks pour rencontrer des parents et voir si il était possible d'acheter la clairière dont Bella était tombée amoureuse. Un cadeau de mariage comme un autre.

Pour le reste, j'espérai que les paparazzis nous laisseraient tranquille, j'avais passé des heures à expliquer à Bella que le plus simple était de les ignorer et vivre "normalement". Plus on essayerai de se cacher et de dissimuler notre mariage plus ils chercheraient à dénicher des "secrets" autour de nous. Si on leur coupait l'herbe sous le pied ils finiraient par aller brouter ailleurs.

En définitive, j'étais bien content qu'Emmett ait fait **pression** pour que je l'accompagne à une "semaine de débauche à Végas avant le grand plongeon", sans lui je n'aurais pas rencontré Bella Swan, l'amour de ma vie


End file.
